


Tell me your lies

by safetyvenus



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyvenus/pseuds/safetyvenus
Summary: Sara is an FBI Agent and has been married to Ava Sharpe, the Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the Washinton, Dc, for three years. But everything changes when Sara is accused of being a spy for the League of Assassins who are about to kill the president of the United States.





	1. The final breath

**Author's Note:**

> I will change some details of the characters/groups of the Universe of the Legends of Tomorrow. So, don’t panic when I kill one of them or just don’t have your favorite character here. This story is based on some films and books that I’ve to watch and read in my life as a lover of policial romances. I don’t know YET how this history will end, but I have some expectation and ideas (great and big) for this fanfiction. 
> 
> Stay calm, drink water and enjoy my first fanfiction of Avalance.
> 
> Oh, and I write most of the chapters listening to Train Wreck by James Arthur. (maybe you will find some spoilers of the fanfiction in the song lyrics)

_“Don't repeat my mistakes_

_I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside”_

_Safe inside by James Arthur_

 

Unable to believe that her time had finally come, she choked on her own blood as she stared into _that_ eyes. She hardly believed that all the attempts - or lack of them - all the silent promises and meaningful looks had nothing to do with it. _They taught her that trying was enough._ It would bring her closer to happiness and what she had hoped for: the peace of living a life without disturbance.

_However, the woman was sure that trying is something barbaric and inhumane that leaves us head-on with the danger of failure._

She smiled through the chaos that was around her, remembering the moments her faith was instigated and hope crossed her eyes through the open smile of the woman she had fallen in love with. The attempt at hope showed her the true face of the pain when she failed and did not follow the plan designated by the group. She could see her wife’s mouth moving and tears streaming down their eyes as she watched her suffer. _Go on, she wants to say_ , _I believe I was able to face my biggest enemy._ But she could no longer hear – or talk anything to her lover, when her mouth opened in a silence screaming, searching for air.

_We know that at the end of the day, we are all the same; no one is better than anyone and we are prone to deal with our demons waiting for us under the bed and in the corridors of our empty thoughts._

She took a deep breath as she gasped again and felt the air drain from her as her body was held against the woman in front of her. Her slim body trembled and her pupils were red from the intensity of the moment. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on something good. She wanted to _take_ with her the smiles and the moments she was closest to the feeling of having a home and a family. In a short time, she realized that she tried to value what she had in her hands, but opted to throw away when the truth about her life was in her door and she decides to forget her past behind her another life full of turbulence and she tries to create a new world. Free of wars and in which people like her could _, in short,_ take a chance. There were mysteries in her heart that no one dared to uncover, _only Ava Sharpe._

 _A gleam in the gaze is seen beyond the soul, the accelerated beats only feel who touches, and the sincerity of a smile shows in the eyes that smile together._ Such attitudes are so small, almost invisible, but that it has immense value in the face of so many uncertainties and pain. The demons of the mental torment her all the time. It was hard to get up in the morning and not remember what hurt his soul so bad. Most of the time she tried to cover up the pain in the hope that she would disappear, but she remained steady as in previous days. The evil voices ran loose in her almost empty mind and remaindered her of her past. She knew it was over. Her thoughts were the only thing that Sara Lance could hear.


	2. Our life together before the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter thinking about how you could know their life/how it will be fanfic. And nothing better than a little routine and a back in the past showing how they met each other, right?

_“You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face”_

_One and Only by Adele_

_“Three years ago, I was alone, but I did not look for love. After all, I had just gotten my dream job and after six years of working inside the FBI, I was promoted to the position of Director. But in my last mission as an agent, I recovered the woman who would be the light in my life and would take me out of orbit with her petulant manner and her sideways smile. Today, in on our wedding anniversary, I am grateful to have saved Sara's life only once in Dubai, - and now, she saves mine every day by allowing me to share unique moments with her and to share her happiness and to be the reason for her smile-”_

"Babe!" Ava could hear Sara screaming from the room and closed my diary without ending my thanks for the day. She tucked it into her drawer by her side of the bed and made her way down the stairs quickly. Sara was lying on the couch with her hands covering her face. Ava _sighed_ at the scene. Even after so long, every little detail in Sara made her sigh and feel her face blush.

"What happened?" Ava sat on her lap and held Sara’s arms. "You're late." Ava tried to take Sara's hands off the place, but she groaned. " _What?"_

"Our delinquent today did not want to cooperate when caught red-handed. I had to give him a good lesson. "

"But it was not a _gang_?"

"Maybe I've fought with six… or ten men."

"Sara!" Ava fought. "How many times am I going to ask you to walk with reinforcements?" Sara took a deep breath and rolled her eyes without Ava’s know. "Do not be angry that I worry about my wife."

"It's so cute when _you_ call me wife, Director Sharpe." Sara's voice came out muffled by her hands, and Ava pulled them out quickly and sees a cut on her wife's upper lip.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Ava asked, searching for other injuries on Sara's body.

"Only in my heart when you stole it."

"I'm serious about this, Sara. Take off your clothes.” She ordered and Sara smiled mischievously, her freshly cut lip leaving her, unfortunately, with the sensual look. Which made Ava hesitate over the decision to fight Sara.

“Oh, this is how will be, uh?” She said with her face smiling and her usual wild look. Ava rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs. _"I think it's hot,"_ Sara screamed and heard Ava's laughter on the second floor. Complaining against the blow she carried on the ribs - that was now turning purple -, Sara got up and followed in his wife's footsteps.

Their lives were surrounded by moments like these, Ava worried about Sara's well-being and the shorter blonde always getting into trouble. When the two of them met on the second floor and decided to share the bath, Ava could not feel less passionate. Being with Sara was something extraordinary. The agent was keen to boost Ava's career and life and always support her in any decision. She never questioned and always sought the best for both. Sara was, in all her complexity, the perfect, _ideal_ woman.

Ava was completely and insanely in love with Sara. And they shared a pure and strong love.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked feeling Sara's body relaxed between her legs. They were both in the tub two hours ago and had drunk a bottle of wine. Sara's response came through a moan satisfied with the massage that her wife was making on her back.

"If I had known that for me having a wonderful moment like this one, I just needed to get spanked, I would have done it before." Sara joked and Ava pinched her ribs.

"You will not do it again. I will make it a point to have a team with you on every mission. I will not let anything touch you, ever again. "

"You're the boss, Director." Ava gripped Sara's waist tightly and the lower blonde sat facing her. Sitting on Ava's lap, the hot water, the lighted candles and the wine in her bodies made everything calmer and more sensual. How they were accustomed.

"Yeah, I'm the one who's in here." Sara smiled and kissed Ava intensely. His lips were wet and his mouth tasted like wine. Nothing else existed beyond both. Their desire was to eternalize that moment and to live there forever, but, as always, something in the universe would disturb both. And this time, the insistent noise of the doorbell roused both of her trance and broke her personal bubble.

" _Only because that things were getting fun..."_ Sara complained about a muffled groan as she watched Ava move out of the tub. Water poured down the Director's body quickly, but Sara's brain turned to gelatin, and everything she followed was in slow motion: her _slender_ , slender body being sensually drawn by running water and leaving an empty space in the tub.

"I'll be back soon," Ava replied as she wrapped a robe against her body. "It must be those Girl Scouts." Ava smiled calmly and left the field of view of Sara who was opening the second bottle of evening wine. "Oh, do you want any cookies, my dear?" Ava asked, showing only her face on the bathroom door in amusement, and Sara snorted without patience.

"Yes, chocolate with mint. You know." Sara's voice came muffled against the glass of wine.

"Yeah, I know."

When Sara had already drunk the second glass of wine, the loneliness came and the water in the bathtub was getting cold. Unaware of Ava's delay, Sara rose with her goblet in hand and held one for Ava in another. Not bothering to cover her nakedness, she walked quietly into the living room and followed Ava's voice. From the top of the stairs, Sara saw her wife with her back strained and talking to someone on the phone, and by Ava's tone, it was not a friendly conversation. Worried, Sara came down the stairs and stopped behind Ava.

"Babe?" She asked and Ava looked at Sara, then her eyes widened and her cheeks were red.

"We're not alone-"

"Oh, hello Gary." Sara nodded, her body covered with Ava's. Gary, the assistant of the FBI Board, was red and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Hello, Agent Lance... are you... uh, okay _._ I mean, how are you?"

"I was fine until you disturbed us a few minutes ago, and I'd probably be a lot better now," Sara said sharply and Gary opened his mouth to speak, but no sound left his throat. He was visibly embarrassed, but he could not decide whether it was the interruption or the knowledge that a senior officer was five paces away with nothing on his body.

"Sorry about that, Gary. Sara is really confident about all of this, "Ava pointed over her shoulders, she knew that Gary was openly gay and Sara did not care about her nakedness at all. "What do you think of wearing something more appropriate? Duty calls us. "Ava asked over her shoulders and Sara took the liquid contained in the two cups quickly.

"Right, duty calls."

 

[...]

****

_DUBAI, ARAB EMIRATES_

_SOME YEARS BEFORE_

_Agent Sharpe was on her last and probably the most important mission she would have. It was under her hands, the responsibility to recover one of the most sought-after and famous women inside the FBI of recent times: Agent Sara Lance._

_According to the records, Sara Lance's last appearance was in the commercial center of Dubai. And with almost 60% sure of the location, a small fleet with the best FBI soldiers was set up to one of the most populous cities in the world. Riding on the agency's private jet, Ava Sharpe would meet the woman who would change her life once and for all, and overwhelmingly._

_[...]_

_Across the ocean, Sara's body moved swiftly and dangerously between the buildings of the favela. Without wasting time looking back, she bent and climbed the wall in front of her with the deftness of a cat. Professionally, she looked around under the big hood. Her body was covered by a giant cloak that swept the floor through which she passed and the hood made her mysterious. No traces, no memories. She moved so fast that even her shadow would not be able to follow her. No wonder she had a dreaded nickname on every corner of the planet._

_Feeling the iron of the dagger in her boot press on her leg and the knives on her back weigh, Sara continued her hunt. She was attentive to her target, but of course, a single vacillation was enough for her whole plan to go to hell. And as if her thoughts were heard, all she could feel before fainting, was a tearing impact on her back._

_Searching for air, Sara grunted against the damp, damp floor she was on. Every part of her body ached and she was no longer wearing her clothes. Covered by only lingerie, Sara felt as if every part of her body had a wound. Her arms were tied against her back and her body stretched out against the floor. Darkness did not allow her to know where she was, what day it was, or whether she was still in Arab land. But as she closed her eyes and focused on something beyond the pain, Sara heard the sound of the wind beating against a nearby window, the cold, dry air indicating something: it was near the desert._ _And the sound of a camel confirmed her theory._

_The night used to be unluckily cold in the desert of Dubai, and she was not wrong. She felt the dampness of the floor stick against her wounds, and when she tried to move, footsteps were heard._ _Someone was approaching._

_Two men approached and attached a flashlight to Sara's face, which soon closed her eyes unaccustomed to the presence of light. They lifted her off the ground and dragged her into dirty corridors. When she was thrown into a room at the feet of a well-dressed man, Sara knew she was in trouble. How could she leave?_

_[...]_

_Thanks to Sharpe's efficiency, they soon tracked down Sara's traces. The last notes on her record were that she had resigned from her position as a researcher and would live a normal life. But, according to confident informants and testimony from state enemies, Sara was getting into trouble without even knowing. According to the testimony that had brought them to Sara's location, she was after her sister's killer, Laurel. So he had resigned from important positions and gotten rid of any professional ties._

_But Ava Sharpe would find her and take Sara back to American soil. Sara was an important member of the Agency, however much Ava had never encountered her. Since the two worked in different states. Ava worked directly with the President of the United States, while Sara worked with serial killers and traveled for days hunting criminals who threatened peace._

_Ava and her team of eight people approached the church silently abandoned. Their footsteps were trained and they mimicked every movement of their leader. Ava gave the coordinates to each of her subordinates and entered the abandoned temple. There was no one downstairs, but as she already knew, churches like this were just facades for criminals who lived underground, like rats. Ava quickly found the ladder that would lead them to Agent Lance's likely whereabouts._

_They followed in a straight line. Their guns were filled with ammunition, and sweat dripped from the forehead of Ava's younger staff member. The corridor they followed was dimly lit, but they heard voices in a language not known to the blonde. Concentrated, she led the team majestically and everything occurred in a lapse of time. In one instant, Ava's team fired at the hijackers and in the other, she was covering Sara's unconscious body with her blazer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments so I can know your opinion about my work! I'm doing my best to make you happy and interested in this fanfiction.  
> You can find me in wattpad: @caroldwanvers.  
> And I'm thinking about creating a Tumblr to post this fanfiction. Did you guys read more here or on Tumblr? Let me know, pls! <3


	3. How to hide something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS WASAP
> 
> I have an account in Wattpad and I'm thinking about post this fic there!!! But I only will do that if you guys help me in the comments (in AO3 and Wattpad) Is it too much to ask? if it is, I'm sorry!!! BUT let me know if you guys want me to post this fanfic on wattpad too, pls

_"If you want trust,_

_you gon' have to give some away"_

_If you want_ love _by NF_

 

"Director Sharpe." Ray Palmer, one of the brains behind the technology surrounding the FBI, greeted the blonde as soon as she appeared between the doors of the Department. When he saw Sara just behind Ava, he nodded, and Sara smiled gently. " _Captain_!" He said, smiling when Ava was away from the two. "What’s going on?"

"I know less than you." Sara folded her arms as she watched Ava converse with Nathan, one of her more reliable subordinates, and of course, Sara Lance's friend. Zari soon joined them and dragged Ava to the meeting room. Not knowing what was happening, and apparently not his responsibility, Sara followed Ray into the barracks. Some agents greeted them, and others only spoke to Ray who was always the friendly person on the team, which made him soon get the affection of all there, while Sara, on the other hand, never out of squandering smiles and giving up his guard easily.

Sitting in the Federal Agents' lounge, Ray and Sara played chess quietly as Zari and Amaya stormed into the room. "Sara?" Zari asked in surprise. "I did not know you were the type to play... chess." Zari's face was sarcastic, and Ray smiled proudly for convincing Sara to play with him.

"I thought your fun was riding rifles," Amaya pointed, and Sara smiled.

"Yes, definitely this is great fun. It requires as much patience as _chess_ , and of course, agility. "

"And you have a lot of it, Captain.” Ray lightly punched Sara's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"When did you guys decide to call me Captain?" She asked her team and they looked at each other.

"In the rescue mission of the victims kidnapped by-"

" _NAZIS_!" Mick Rory came in and said brutally, interrupting Zari.

"They were not Nazis, Mick," Sara corrected.

"It does not matter, I hate Nazis."

Nathan Heywood walked into the Agents' room with a sweaty brow and worried features. In his hands, he carried several files and when his eyes met Sara's, he soon made a point of turning away and looking at Ray. " _Agent Palmer_ , can we talk?"

 _"Palmer?"_ Sara asked curiously. "Since when do you treat him like this? We're among friends, Nathan."

"The meeting with the Board always makes him tense."

"Yes, that's it." A thin line of sweat trickled down the back of Nathan's neck, his eyes were desperate, and he swung his legs in a clear sign of nervousness. _Nathan was lying. Sara just did not know why._

Ray tried to get up, but Sara stopped him. "What's going on here?" Sara saw that everyone was silent and the only noise that could be heard was Mick eating in the back of the room. "What is it you're carrying so hard?" When Sara insisted on approaching Nathan, he pulled away and Ray got up quickly.

"Oh, Sara. Do not worry. Ray is very dramatic when he wants to."

"Do not fool a liar, Ray Palmer." Sara took a step and faced Nathan. "Let me see those files, Nathan. It’s an order of a patriot Agent."

Nathan smiled nervously and turned his back to leave the room, but before he could breathe, Sara already had one of the files in hand.

"Okay, what do we have here?" Sara asked as she walked around the room with the file in her hands. "Oh, _this one looks like fun_." Sara's eyes flashed as she read in detail the details the FBI had about Oleg Vasilyevich. But when she read some special information, her eyes darkened in fury and her body tensed. "Why did not I hear about _this_ before?" Amaya and Zari looked at her with regret and Ray seemed to want to escape at any moment. At the sign that he might faint over the pressure Sara's gaze had on him, she went to the door and locked it. "Tell me goddammit! _Why_?" The three of them were still silent and she turned to Mick Rory, who was in the back of the room eating a donut. "Mick?"

"Mick, do not you dare!" Amaya wanted to intervene, but Mick was not known for keeping secrets.

"Maybe it was not for you to know about it."

"And who gave that order?"

_"Who do you think, Lance?"_

[…]

When she left a meeting that lasted for hours, she soon looked for Sara, but could not find her in any place. Concerned, Ava sent Gary to find Sara. Getting busy for the rest of the night with her obligations, she was not satisfied when the clock marked 2 o'clock in the morning and her body asked to rest.

"I think that's all," Gary said as he entered Lance's office with a tablet in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Gary?" Ava's voice came and Gary looked at him in fear.

"I’m-"

“Did you find Sara?"

"Oh, Sara!" He almost jumped in his seat and now his blood boiled.

"So?"

"She just went home. As-

"Oh great. So do I." Ava stood up and without looking back, left the office.

"OH, DIRECTOR SHARPE!"

[...]

Sara was asleep when Ava got home. As much as Ava wanted to know if anything had happened to his wife to be home before her, the Director chose to bathe in silence not to wake her lover. Ava soon finished her bath and threw herself onto the bed in a blouse from her former Police Academy. As she settled in, Sara moved slowly and placed her head on Ava's chest. "Hello you," Ava said quietly, listening to Sara's breathing. "Is everything okay?" She asked and the lower blonde nodded.

"You're late ..." Sara complained after a long sigh.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Things were impossible. "

"What's new?"

"Ah, you know ..." Ava ran her hands through Sara's hair as she spoke. "The President wants us to strengthen our task forces and a breakthrough is coming tomorrow. It is a big and very important thing. We were sorting out the files and separating them by importance. "

"Will I know what it is?"

"As soon as I know, I'll move on to the Agents."

"Okay then." Sara looked into Ava's eyes and felt her heart fill with love. She had been very angry earlier when she took the file from Nathan Heywood's hands. But her brain seemed to forget all confusion as she met Ava's eyes; eyes that had all the colors of the universe and all the love Ava would need for the rest of her life. At various times, Sara tried to tell all her secrets to Ava, but the fear of losing the perfect woman was greater than anything. Sara did not want to know what life was like without Ava.

She did not have to.

Pulling her thoughts away and realizing she was staring at Ava for minutes, Sara connected her lips and sighed at the taste she was already accustomed to.

"I love you, Ava Sharpe. Never leave me. You are so beautiful and special; It makes you unique. Not to mention that you fuck like nobody else, and I'm very horny since early."

"Come here." Sara crawled slowly and sat on Ava's lap. The taller blonde took her hands to Sara's hair and went down to her wife's waist. "I love you too, your goober," Sara could not help but smile; even with her conflicting thoughts, she knew she could trust Ava. After all, Ava trusted her under all circumstances and that would be the end of time.

Forgetting everything, Sara removed her sweater and Ava sighed with the almost perfect scene. Everything about Sara Lance was beautiful. She was barely real. "I want to you," Sara rolled onto Ava's lap. "Fuck me until I forget my name, Director Sharpe." Sara's face soon changed and her blue eyes darkened. "Make me feel weak and-"

Ava did not let Sara finish her sentence, her mouth had already shut the other woman's. She propelled her body and shifted her position with Sara, leaving the woman under her body and against the mattress. The first touch of Ava's fingers against Sara's warm skin made her involuntarily moan. Ava's hands, tortuously calm, paced through Sara's body, feeling each muscle straining over her touch.

"Oh, Sara..." Her fingers teased Sara’s nipple almost cruelly, and the heat between Sara’s legs was becoming unbearable. To her desperation, Ava's hand went straight down to the lower part of Sara’s thigh that Ava’s could reach. Sara moaned in protest, but then Ava started to climb up the inside of Sara’s thigh, slowly but gradually reaching the area Sara’s needed her most to touch. Desperate, Sara lifted her hips and pressed her center against Ava's belly, which smiled lasciviously; even with the sleeping shorts, Ava could feel all the heat and fluid of Sara wetting her panties.

"I still not accustomed how you get wet so fast…”

One of Ava's hands began to torture Sara's nipples and Sara's legs widened around Ava's waist.

Sara could not think. Just what her mind was processing was that it was: Ava touching her deliciously, sassy, dangerous... and Ava, calmly, began to sniff Sara’s neck, touching her nose against her skin and making Sara’s tremble.

Ava began to lay light kisses on Sara’s neck and shoulder, sucking her skin a little each time her lips lingered in a certain part. Her right leg was now between Sara’s center and the blonde groaned low as she felt what the contact caused with her body. It was _impossible_ for Sara not to lower herself against Ava’s leg.

The hand on Sara’s chest rose again over her shoulder, caressing it slowly. Ava kissed Sara’s neck again, long teeth, nibbled on Sara’s skin, making Sara hold her breath. With her free hand, Ava then took it to the base of Sara’s neck, and she pressed her lips to Sara’s jugular, and Sara felt Ava’s teeth brush against her skin, making Sara burn inside unexpectedly. Sara groaned in frustration, feeling Ava's breathing quicken.

She gave a slight hickey to Sara’s neck. And then Ava _bit_ Sara slowly. Automatically, Sara slowly rebounded against Ava’s leg releasing the air that was trapped when she felt Ava’s bite.

Sara’s exclaimed low in pain when she felt Ava's teeth against her skin.

The air in that room had suddenly seemed inadequate, and Sara’s breathing grew heavier and heavier. In her veins it seemed to run liquid fire, heating her body at a speed that frightened me. Ava kissed the site of the bite and Sara groaned for more contact.

" _Please_..." she stammered, only partly aware of what Sara was saying. Ava had removed her leg from Sara’s center, and Sara was starting to despair. “I need you. I just-” Sara said almost crying. It was as if her voice no longer belonged to hers, saying things against her will. “I need you… _in me_. Now, Ava.”

“Ok babe.” Ava took her hands in Sara's shorts, but the lower blonde, without a drop of patience, grunted again and said,

"Do not take anything, just fuck me. I'm almost there and you did not even touch me...” Faced with the stifled speech and almost Sara's crying, Ava could not stand it and invaded Ava's panties and inserted two fingers into her wife. Sara let out a low moan and held Ava’s tightly around her shoulders as she started to fucked Sara fast and hard. The sweat on Sara’s body was a positive response to Ava’s stimuli and when she groaned Sara’s name hoarsely, Sara felt her orgasm coming.

“Look at me,” Ava asked and Sara opened her eyes to Ava. Ava removed her fingers and carried them to her mouth, sucking both as she stared at Sara. All she could do was kiss Ava’s hungrily and moan loudly against her lips as she began to invest in Sara’s again.

There is no word to define. Throughout the body had occurred small explosions. Ava’s was teasing Sara and stopping at the same time..., and the world began to spin around Sara. With Ava body against Sara, she feels the tense body under her fingers and smiled. And then, she felt the g-spot of Sara’s and invested in.

The only reason Sara did not scream was that there was not enough air inside of her for that. In fact, for a second, she thought she would die from lack of oxygen, that was... Sara didn’t know what that was, but it could _not_ be normal. _Good things like that did not exist. Ava is not real,_

Ava did the move again and Sara’s felt the tears begin to stream down her face. She tried to say something, feeling an insane urge to shout some profanity, but she did not have the strength to do it. All she could do was stand there, panting and moaning helplessly as Ava began to establish a ridiculously wonderful new rhythm.

When her orgasms hit, Sara’s can’t believe how good she could feel. The sex with Ava is getting better day by day. Sara smiled weakly, that being the biggest gesture she felt capable of doing now. Ava was lying next to her and smiled too, just before waiting for Sara recovery for another round.

And hours after that intense dawn, Ava swore she heard Sara crying against the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will repeat if u don't read the notes at the beginning:
> 
> I have an account in Wattpad and I'm thinking about post this fic there!!! But I only will do that if you guys help me in the comments (in AO3 and Wattpad) Is it too much to ask? if it is, I'm sorry!!! BUT let me know if you guys want me to post this fanfic on wattpad too, pls
> 
> I like wattpad bc there we can talk and etc

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys. This will be more painful after. HAHA, JOKING. or not.  
> But take this seriously now, I hope you all enjoy my history because this fanfiction means so much to me - you have no idea. Write is all I do and makes me feel safe and... well, worthy. 
> 
> my wattpad profile: caroldwanvers.


End file.
